Prussia x Reader Ikea Wardrobe Faries
by TheFallenAngel99
Summary: You and Prussia decide to go to Ikea ... Oh crap!


"Hey Gilbert! Wanna do something really stupid but yet awesome?" you asked your albino friend.

"Vhat vould zhat be _?" Gilbert said pausing his game and turned to face you.

"Lets go to Ikea and hide in the wardrobes, and when someone opens it or we hear someone close to it we open it and scream 'FOR NARNIA' the loudest we can."

"_ zhat sounds like the most... AWESOME IDEA EVER! VHY DIDN'T I THINK OF ZHAT!"

"Well come on man that Swedish furniture store awaits." and with that you two left the house and jumped into Gilbert's car and went to Ikea. Once you two were in the store you looked around the showcase room like normal customers until you reached the wardrobe section. you guys looked around to make sure the coast was clear then you climbed into wardrobe and waited for your first victim.

A few minutes later you heard someone outside. "Hey Leit look at this! Isn't this wardrobe like, totally, cool?!"

"You ready Gil?" you whispered to the Prussian next to you.

"Ja," he whispered back

"Okay, 3... 2... 1..." once the countdown was over you both screamed "FOR NARNIA!" simultaneously and fell out of the wardrobe on your faces. The Polish and Lithuanian men screamed like little girls and ran. You and Gilbert began to laugh hysterically.

"Dude lets do that again!" you said dripping with enthusiasm.

"HELL YEAH!" He yelled and you went back into the wardrobe.

~le time skip brought to you by zhe awesome Prussia!~

The two of you scared a few more people some of them pissed their pants, but others got really mad. Like this Icelandic man set a puffin army that started to peck at you guys, this Russian man took out this water pipe out of nowhere and tried to attack you two with it, and this Hungarian woman hit you guys with a frying pan, but you guys ran and hid until they were gone. After all the chaos the two of you went back to the wardrobe to scare more people.

'knock, knock, knock' You and Gilbert heard knocks at the door of the wardrobe. You burst open the doors of the wardrobe and screamed "FOR NAR-ni...a..." when you opened the doors you found a man with big bushy eyebrows and a man that could kill you with his stare.

"Officers Kirkland and Oxenstierna," said the bushy eyebrowed man with an English accent "We would like to ask you to leave."

You and Prussia exchanged worried glances you guys were having lots of fun why would possibly leave? Then you came up with the most stupidly brilliant plan ever. You've always been told if you can't amaze them with intelligence, baffle them with bullshit. So here goes nothing. "YOU CAN'T MAKE US LEAVE WE ARE IKEA WARDROBE FAERIES AND WE ARE HERE TO MAKE SURE THAT ALL THE IKEA WARDROBES ARE SAFE. BUT RIGHT NOW WERE SORRY BUT WE ARE CURRENTLY OUT OF BUSINESS SO PLEASE COME BACK TOMORROW!" You screamed like Italy when he was the box of tomato's fairy and slammed the wardrobe's door shut. the Prussian was trying to keep from laughing.

"W'll if y'u ar' tr'e Ikea w'rdrobe f'eries, th'n y'u w'uld h've a Sw'dish acc'nt." (Well if you are true Ikea wardrobe faeries, then you would have a Swedish accent.)

"Jya of course we do." You said in the best Swedish accent I could (which was still really horrible).

"Jya." said Gilbert

"Offic'r K'rkl'nd I th'nk th's m'ght be the re'l de'l." (Officer Kirkland I think this might be the real deal)

"I think you might be right Officer Oxensterna but lets ask a few questions just to make sure," the Swedish Officer nodded "Well don't all Ikea wardrobe faeries know about Scandinavian history?"

The other Officer nodded again "Jya they do."

"Okay officers we don't know crap about Scandinavian history other then they were vikings. So if you don't mind we will be on our way now." Gilbert said stepping out the wardrobe with you right behind.

"Well you two are under arrest." said the British cop

"Why" You and Gilbert said together

"f'r th' false idend'fic'tion of Ikea w'rdrobe fa'ries." (for the false identification of Ikea wardrobe faeries.)

"RUN" You yelled as the two of you ran as fast as you could out of the store, into the park, and into the forest. You two ran until you couldn't run anymore.

You could hear the police sirens in the distance. "Yo, _ under here." you heard Gilbert say. Apparently he found a hole in the bottom of a tree. Once you got in he covered the opening with dirt so they couldn't find you. You both looked into each others eyes and started laughing.

"You know today vas one of the best days ever _" He managed to say after the laughing fit.

"Same here Gil, It was pretty awesome, but not as awesome as you of course." You said the last part with sarcasm. He smirked.

"You know _... I've alvays zought you were pretty awesome too... Ich liebe dich _"

"Wha-" you were cut off by the Prussian smashing his lips onto yours. You started to kiss back it was a passionate kiss which sort of surprised you because you know... it's Prussia. You two pulled back to breath, that's when you figured out what he said in German. "I love you too Gilbert." He hugged you, and within time you fell asleep in his arms and not long after he did the same.


End file.
